Kevener Hugh
DONT TOUCH THE HAT! Kevener to a bandit Kevener Hugh is a 25 year old paladin from Lakeshire, Redridge Mountins. He is a funny, helpful, and kind person who enjoys a nice beer and a good story. He belongs to The Azeroth College guild and his friends include Ragnarf, Wallen, Haggetry, Magicpaw, Merath, Rimciel, and Tinkiewinkie. His girlfriend is Magicpaw. Childhood Kevener grew up in a middle class family living in Lakeshire, with his sister Averla. His father was a fisherman, like most residents of Lakeshire, and made a good income. As a child, Kevener was known to explore the lakeside with his friends and liked to read. It is here he met a passing paladin, where he says the is when he decide to become one. After finishing school, he went to Northshire Abbey to begin his training. Young Paladin Kevener trained at Northshire for five years. There, he perfected the way of the paladin and became a fast learner. But when the Blackrock Orcs invaded, Kevener was startled. "I was asleep when all of a sudden I hear a massive battle take place." He says, "I ran outside and saw Orcs everywhere!" He immedeatly grabed his hammer and reported for duty. After helping fight bake the orcs, Kevener decide it was time to move on. He packed his things and moved to Goldshire. While there, Kevener helped out with the Kobolds. He scouted through the mines and reported everything he saw. In order to make some money, he became a farm hand for the Maclure's. After making enough money, he moved to Stormwind. The Darkshire Incident The Darkshire Incident and what followed is probably what most people know Kevener for. It began when he and his friend, Ragnarf, accidentally angered a worgen warlock named Mazalok. This was a huge mistake. He became enraged and Ragnarf teleported Kevener and him to Old Town. After being found by Mazalok, who was accomponied by Morriigan, the pair fled to Goldshire. This was when Kevener heard Mazalok's voice in his head. Not soon after, he found them. Rag and Kev fled again to East Vale, where Kevener fought Mazalok and beat him, giving him enough time to ecape to Stormwind. But on the way, he heard the voice again, this time seeing images of his family dieing. This destroyed Keveners sanity and he begged for Mazalok to stop. Maz aggreed, only if he came to Darkshire. There, Kevener was tortured again, even to the extant of being lit on fire. But with the help of Rimciel and Morriigan, Kevener defeated Mazalok. While he regained his sanity, Kevener was left depressed, angry, and moody; constantly looking for Mazalok and lashing out at people randomly. He even pulled a blade on someone for making a joke about the incident. This went on for a month, until Kevener found Mazalok again and killed. Despite being informed that Mazalok was not yet dead, Kevener has been happier and returned to his old self. War Keveners take on the war is "a dumb fight where no one even remebers why it started." He is strongly against it. This, however, didnt help the fact that he was drafted into the army. He was stationed in the Southern Barrens, where he watched a friend get blown in half. After one month of fighting, he returned home. Amazingly, he seems to have been unaffected by it. He gives most of this credit to his girlfrined, Magicpaw. Kevener today Today, Kevener can be found hanging around the Blue Recluse. He is normally reading or talking to his friends. He is always waiting for the next adventure, stating "If I could handle Mazalok, I can handle anything."